Power of Shikai
by DiscoStu09
Summary: AU – Minato manages to tell the Third Hokage that Uchiha Madara was behind the Kyūbi attack and it changes the outcome of future events. The Uchiha massacre never happens; Sasuke has a twin sister, & a goal to surpass his beloved older brother Itachi. Naruto discovers the identity of his parents and burden along with a hidden power. Alive Rin. Bleach Elements.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**AU – Minato manages to tell the Third Hokage that Uchiha Madara was behind the Kyūbi attack and it changes the outcome of future events. The Uchiha massacre never happens; Sasuke has a twin sister, and a goal to surpass his beloved older brother Itachi. Naruto discovers the identity of his parents after his second year at the academy and discovers a power that he has deep within. Bleach Elements.**

**WARNING – if you're not up to date in the manga, don't read this story as it has some spoilers.**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

"Fucking academy. Fucking Bushin jutsu. Fuck being Hokage and fuck this village" A young boy said walking towards his apartment with his hands in his trouser pockets. He had golden blonde hair, dull blue eyes that shone like a crystal when he was happy and also 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He wore a hideous orange jumpsuit and even though he loved the colour orange, he didn't like it but it was the only thing the owners of clothing store would sell him.

This boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto a 12 year old orphan and he had just failed the test to become a ninja for the second time. You wouldn't expect a 12 year old to know that type of profanity but he had learnt them all from the villagers expressing them towards him. Lines such as, 'Get the fuck out of here demon' or 'I'll beat the shit out of you if you come here again.'

Naruto was used to all this even though he didn't have a clue on how he deserved it. There were very few people that genuinely cared about him and that was the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame along with old man Hokage.

Most times when something disappointing happened to him, he would just prank somebody and try to laugh it off. But this time he couldn't be fucked. He was sick of everything. Whenever he did the written test the questions were far too hard for him and he didn't know how to do the bushin jutsu. Not only that but whenever he asked for help from Mizuki, he was given either false information or none at all.

Well fuck all of them. He was going to give them what they all want and leave this village. As an orphaned civilian he didn't have to stay, he was free to go wherever he wanted, so why stay in a village that despised him?

As he entered his very shoddy apartment but he didn't mind it, the building was abandoned and he pretty much got it for free. It was meant to be bulldozed down but the Hokage gave it to him instead that way he didn't have to pay rent and was able to save his money. He had gotten the money from an orphan fund that all orphans receive.

He began packing his stuff when a voice spoke up from the window, "Going somewhere Naruto?"

Naruto spun around to see the Third Hokage standing there calmly smoking his pipe looking on curiously.

"I'm leaving." Naruto told him bluntly before pointing at the old man, "And you cannot do anything to stop me because I'm not a ninja."

"You're correct." Hiruzen acknowledged, "However I thought you wanted to become Hokage?"

"I did but I'm done. I don't care anymore."

"Is this because you failed the exam today?" He asked the boy carefully.

"Yes but not only that." Naruto answered, "There was a question on the written test, it was an optional question and it said 'Why do you want to protect Konoha?'. I didn't have an answer. The reason I wanted to become Hokage was because everyone would be forced to acknowledge me. Give me a reason why I should risk my life to protect a village where all but three people want to see me dead?"

Hiruzen's face didn't change but inwardly he was worried, very worried. Usually Naruto was correct in saying that because he isn't a ninja and not an important civilian he could leave. Anyone in that position could, all except him. There was no way the council will let him leave because of his status as a jinchūriki and being forced to stay in the village would cause a lot of resentment to envelop him. It was time for drastic measures. He would have to tell him everything; it was the only way for the boy that he thought of as a grandson to stay willingly in the leaf. There was a risk however that Naruto might be consumed by vengeance for what happened to his parents.

"I'm afraid that applies to all but you." Hiruzen told him as Naruto looked at him curiously and asked, "What do you mean?"

The elderly Hokage took a seat at Naruto's small table and indicated that he should take one as well, "It's time to tell you everything."

"Everything?" Naruto questioned once he took his seat.

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, there are two secrets that I have kept from you. I planned to tell you one of them once you became a Genin and the other when you became a Jōnin."

"What secrets, dattebayo?" Naruto demanded.

"The first secret is the reason why the villagers dislike you so much and that is because of what was sealed inside of you on the night of your birth." Hiruzen admitted with a frown, "The Fourth Hokage didn't kill the Kyūbi; instead he sealed it inside of you."

"H-he w-what?" Naruto stuttered in disbelief.

"The Kyūbi is made up of pure chakra; he cannot be killed, if by some miracle he is, he would just reform again. So the Fourth did the only thing he could do and that was to seal it into you. You were the only one that the Fourth could seal the fox into... No that is incorrect; you were the only one he trusted." Hiruzen explained to the stunned boy.

Naruto broke eye contact with the old Hokage and looked to the ground, so this is why they hated him. All those times that he had been called a demon, they had all been right.

"You are not a demon Naruto-kun." Hiruzen told the boy kindly as the child's head shot up and Hiruzen could see the barely concealed hope in his eyes, "The Kyūbi is sealed inside of you, it is not you. If you seal a kunai into a scroll, the scroll remains a scroll doesn't it?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly, "I guess so."

"There are differences, but the principle is the same."

"Why did he pick me?" Naruto pressed.

"Who else would he trust besides his own son?" Hiruzen questioned back.

"S-son?"

Hiruzen nodded, he hoped by telling Naruto the whole truth it would restore his desire to protect the Leaf Village. "Your father was the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato and your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. They both died the night you were born."

Minato and Kushina... Naruto smiled briefly, he finally had names for his parents.

"Here." Hiruzen said as he pulled out a photo from his pocket and handed it to Naruto, "This is them."

Naruto snatched the photo from his hands and stared at it intently. His father had his arms wrapped around his mother, his head resting against her large round stomach showing that she was pregnant. Naruto could see that he inherited his eyes and hair from his father but he got his looks from his mother.

"This picture was taken a month before you were born. Even before you were born, they loved you... they loved you more than anything."

Now with their names and looks, and hearing their feelings for him, Naruto could finally picture his family in his mind and he couldn't hold back the tears that fell from his eyes.

Hiruzen smiled sadly at the sight of the boy's tears, now came the hard part, he hoped the boy wouldn't be consumed by vengeance, "Your mother was the former jinchūriki, before you, she held the Kyūbi."

"What?"

"During childbirth, a jinchūriki's seal is at its weakest point and despite our best efforts to keep your birth a secret, somebody managed to discover it and attacked. He ripped the Kyūbi out of your mother and whenever a jinchūriki loses their biju, they die. In order to defeat the Kyūbi, your father was forced to seal it in you but before he died, he was able to get a message through to me about the one who attacked them."

"Who was it that attacked them?!" Naruto growled, he had to know who tore his family apart.

"Minato believed that it was Uchiha Madara."

Naruto frowned thoughtfully, he had heard that name before but he couldn't remember where.

Hiruzen sighed, Naruto really needed to stay paying attention in his history classes, "He is one of the founders of Konoha."

"But that was ages ago; shouldn't he be dead, dattebayo?"

"He should be, but Madara was no ordinary ninja." Hiruzen informed him, "Even in my prime, I wouldn't be able to stand up to Madara."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, how could someone be stronger than the old man?

Hiruzen nodded, "There are many ninja out there that are stronger than me Naruto-kun. Minato seemed to realise this and so he hoped that you could use the Kyūbi to protect Konoha."

Naruto looked away, "I see."

"Here take this." Hiruzen told him as he withdrew a scroll from his robes and gave it to Naruto. "Your mother was from the Uzumaki clan just like you and they were close allies with Konoha. They used to live in Uzushiogakure and the red swirl on the back of your jumpsuit is the Uzushiogakure's symbol. They were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected and feared worldwide because of it. This however, eventually led to their destruction of Uzushiogakure in the 3rd Great Ninja War as other villages had begun to see the village as too great a threat. Any remaining survivors are scattered around the world."

Hiruzen stopped for a moment as Naruto struggled to open the scroll, "The Uzumaki clan weren't just known for their skills in fūinjutsu, but they also had incredibly longevity and life force. I guess you could say it is a passive Kekkei genkai, one that not only you have inherited but have improved due to having the Kyūbi sealed in you. However unknown to most, the Uzumaki Clan have a Kekkei tōta, and there is a slim chance that you may have it. But when I say slim, I mean odds are less than 3%."

"What is it?" Naruto questioned excitedly, he was soaking up everything he could about his family.

"The answers are in that scroll, the first ever jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, Uzumaki Mito gave that to me to give to Kushina's children. To open it, swipe some of your blood on it. I must be off now Naruto-kun, I will let you absorb all you have learnt today, and don't forget, you can come to me for anything. Also do not tell anyone about your parents, there are many people outside the village that wouldn't hesitate to kill the Fourth Hokage's son in vengeance."

Without waiting for a response from the whiskered boy, the Hokage departed leaving Naruto with his thoughts.

After the Hokage left, Naruto returned his attention to the scroll for a few moments before putting it down and resumed looking at the photo of his parents. He tried to imagine what life would've been like if his parents were still around, he even tried imagining his parents telling him they loved him but he didn't know what they sound like.

He glanced out the window to see some of the village and wondered to himself,_ 'Kaa-san, Tou-san, what would you do in my situation? Most of the village hates me, and would take the chance to kill me if they could get away with it. So why should I risk my life to protect it?'_

Deciding to distract himself from his morbid thoughts, he bit into his thumb and he grimaced slightly from the stinging pain before swiping his bleeding thumb along the scroll. He grinned when the bindings around the scroll vanished and he opened it up to read the contents.

_I assume that this is one of Kushina's children that are reading this, unless somehow another survivor of the Uzumaki clan has gotten their hands on it. Either way this scroll is about the;_

_Kekkei tōta – Zanpakutō_

_Unlike a Kekkei genkai that is commonly passed down through the bloodlines of a family or clan, a Kekkei tōta could only be found in a select few from a clan. It is extremely rare in all clans, some could be discovered through special means and others are just born with it. It is the latter for our clan. _

_For those that inherit this Kekkei tōta, it can only be woken from deep meditation. Only this way can you meet the Zanpakutō spirit that lives deep within your soul and only with their help can you utilise the power of our Kekkei tōta. You will find them in your 'inner world'; it represents the state your soul is in._

_The first step however before meeting your Zanpakutō spirit, you will need a sword. This sword will become the vessel for your Zanpakutō's spirit which will enable you to use their power. _

_Once you're able to communicate with the Zanpakutō spirit, you must learn their name in order to wield their power but they will only give it to you if you're mentally and physically ready for the power. It is not enough to simply know the name of one's Zanpakutō. To fully use a Zanpakutō's power, you must get to know its Zanpakutō's spirit. The more bonded you're with your Zanpakutō the stronger you fight together; both you and Zanpakutō must have absolute trust._

_There are two levels of power that the Zanpakutō spirits; Shikai and Bankai._

_Shikai – The initial Release. This is the first stage of a Zanpakutō's power and is activated by calling out the Zanpakutō's release phrase and name. In order to achieve this must be able to communicate and harmonize with your Zanpakutō effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world. The way to talk to your Zanpakutō is through the method Jinzen, basically meditation._

_Bankai – The Full Release. Not much is known about this stage as the only one able to achieve it was the founder of the Uzumaki clan's daughter, Uzumaki Akane. She died however before she could pass on the requirements on how to achieve this stage, so you will have to discover this on your own._

_For whoever is reading this, if you have the power, then use it wisely. Also, Akane had a special way to utilise her chakra and she called it Kidō however it is unknown if this is part of the Kekkei tōta or if it was just her special ability. No other Zanpakutō wielders could use it, but I haven't ruled the possibility that it is part of the Kekkei tōta._

_Uzumaki Mito._

Naruto blinked as he finished reading the contents before grinning widely, his eyes shone with hope. If he had this, then he would never be alone again!

**Land of Water**

In a hidden cave many miles away from Kirigakure, a lone figure wrapped in a black cloak with red cloud patterns pulled off his orange spiral mask and placed it on the ground. He had short black hair and the right side of his face was heavily scarred and he had two Sharingan blazing in his eyes.

The plans that Madara and he had made were going along smoothly, and the group known as the Akatsuki were on the move. They couldn't go after the jinchūriki just yet, first they had to build up their money and influence and also improve their skills. Despite all of the members being S-Class, they still weren't capable of defeating a jinchūriki that could control their biju. In a few years, they would be able to make their move.

Obito pulled out a photograph of his old team, and quietly said, "Kakashi, Rin, I hope you are both training hard because you're going to need it if you want to stop me."

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**The chapter is short just to test out the waters to see if anyone is interested on where I am going with this story.**

**Yep, Rin is alive in this story. So Obito has got his ****Mangekyō Sharingan a different way, which will be relieved much later down the track. **

**As for Naruto's Zanpakutō, in Bleach we have heard the name of it and seen it used in its sealed state but we haven't seen its Shikai form yet. I'm sure somebody will guess which one I'm using.**

**I would like to hear who you want Naruto to have as a sensei, and who do you want on his team. I'm going to mix up the teams, as the canon teams are used a lot.**

**Since I don't know who I am going to pair Naruto with, I will let popular vote decide, just be warned, romance won't have a big part in this story.**

**Choices are:**

**Sayuri (OC – Sasuke's Twin Sister)**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Hana Inuzuka **

**Yugito**

**Fu**

**Samui **

**I'll try and get Half Twin Saiyan's update over the Weekend.**


	2. Plans are Formed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**Chapter 2 – Plans are Formed**

Naruto slammed his front door shut with a large grin on his face, however this wasn't his usual fake smile, no this was a genuine smile since it was easy to tell with his eyes open and they shone whilst whenever he released a fake smile, his eyes always closed.

The cause for his sudden happiness was thanks to old man Hokage who had given him a couple of books on how he could improve his shinobi skills and he also given him an ANBU standard katana. It had been 2 days since the Hokage had told him everything, yesterday he didn't leave the house, instead he shamefully admitted, that he brooded.

Earlier this morning he snapped out of it and went to the old man for help. He still hadn't decided whether or not he wanted to protect the village, but he did know that he wanted to become a stronger shinobi than his parents. He told the old man that he desired to become a shinobi and that he still wasn't sure if he wanted to protect Konoha much to the old man's dismay. Despite this, the old man still gave him the items to help with his development.

He placed all the books onto his table and removed the katana that was strapped onto his back and rested it against his bed. He looked through the books that the old man had given him;

History of Konoha

Chakra Control for Beginners

Basic Fūinjutsu 

Attached to the history book was a small note that said_, 'Naruto-kun, if you want to become strong than you need to read these books thoroughly. The Fūinjutsu isn't required to pass the Academy, but it will help you understand that you're not the Kyūbi. You need to know the history of Konoha so you can learn from their mistakes and Chakra Control is probably the most important thing you need to learn. However this is as far as I can help you, it is up to you know to become strong.'_

Naruto sighed, he hated reading but if it made him stronger, then he had no choice but first he had to find out if he had a Zanpakutō spirit.

**Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen leant back in his chair as he looked out the large window which enabled him to view the entire village. He had taken a big gamble by telling Naruto the truth about everything and he hoped that it wouldn't come back to bite him on the ass.

He was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door before it opened revealing a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He had spiky white hair and a dark right eye with the left one being covered by his forehead protector, and a mask which obscures the lower-half of his face. He wore the standard Jōnin uniform and he currently was reading a small orange book.

"What is it Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked Minato's former student.

Kakashi gave him a bored shrug; his eye firmly focused on the book in front of him and asked lazily, "Just to ask you why you are revealing S-Class secrets to Naruto so freely?"

Hiruzen nodded with a slight smile, "So that was you that was hovering outside of Naruto's apartment. I suspected it was you."

"I was just checking up on him." Kakashi replied as he snapped his book shut and focused his attention on the Hokage.

"I also take it that you were the one that put the barrier around Naruto's house to stop any other eavesdroppers." Hiruzen stated bluntly.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Hiruzen sighed, "The reason why I decided to tell him everything was because I wanted to give him a reason to stay in Konoha. I could see it in his eyes, the hatred he had for the people in this village except for a select few."

"So you told him everything... and what if he doesn't stay or if he is consumed by the desire to avenge his parents?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

"All valid points." Hiruzen conceded, "But he came to me this morning for advice on how he could improve his shinobi skills and told me that he still didn't know if he could protect the village. He could've lied but he didn't, which means that he trusts me and I don't know about you, but that is a positive sign."

"Or maybe you are just letting your emotions cloud your judgment." Kakashi pointed out honestly.

Hiruzen chuckled, "Perhaps you're right. We will just have to wait and see."

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "And if Naruto decides to go against the village?"

Kakashi almost flinched at the steely look in the old man's eyes; he hadn't seen that look in long time, not since the last war.

"Then I will stop him!" Hiruzen declared, a small bit of killing intent leaking through his words, "I will not make the same mistake as I did with Orochimaru."

"I see."

"One last thing before you go, Kakashi." Hiruzen said, "I'm calling a meeting later and I need you to attend."

Kakashi raised his visible brow, "What for?"

Hiruzen smirked, "You will find out tonight, it starts at 5pm."

Kakashi nodded and using Shunshin, he flickered out of the room. Hiruzen sighed as he leant back on his chair and pulled a folder and opened it up with a small grin. It wouldn't be long now until he could retire and appoint the Fifth Hokage.

He looked at the file of the person whom he had privately chosen to replace him; Uchiha Itachi.

Hiruzen smirked as he remembered what the Second Hokage had told him about the Uchiha and how he didn't trust them. Who would have thought that there would be an Uchiha that would inherit the Will of Fire?

...No that is incorrect, there had been two.

**Flashback – 3 years ago**

"What brings you here at this hour Itachi?" Hiruzen asked tiredly, it was past 3am in the morning and he was finally about to leave the office after finishing a boat load of paperwork.

'_Damn you Minato, how did you make this paperwork seem so easy?'_ Hiruzen thought furiously, not once in his reign, did Minato ever stay past midnight doing paperwork. _'What was your secret?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw tear marks descending down Itachi's face and silently, the prodigal Uchiha handed him a note.

'_Hokage-sama, I gave this note to Itachi to give to you to explain something very important. As you know, my eyes have the power to __enter a person's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things on their own free will and they wouldn't even notice they were being manipulated._

_However there have been many attempts to take my eyes and if not for Itachi's assistance, I would have lost one recently. Danzo was the one that tried to take it. So I have decided that I cannot allow these eyes to fall into the wrong hands, the Genjutsu that I can produce is far too sinister and unethical. While I wouldn't hesitate to use it to protect the village I love, should it ever fall into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous. _

_And so, I asked Itachi to kill me and take my eyes. By killing me he would awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan and then I want him to use my eyes to power his own which would eliminate the side effect that the Mangekyō causes. Not only will Itachi gain incredible power, but it will forever destroy the Genjutsu that I created. _

_Itachi will use this power to protect Konoha and he will do a much better job than I ever could._

_Uchiha Shisui.'_

Hiruzen frowned after reading the letter. Damn Danzo, he had just cost him a valuable shinobi and all because of his desire to acquire power.

He looked back at his new ANBU member and he could see the despair in the usual stoic shinobi's eyes.

"I understand Itachi. I assume you want to keep this between us."

Itachi nodded, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"You can go Itachi; you have had a rough time. Take a week off and mourn the passing of your friend."

Itachi nodded and using the Shunshin, he flickered out the room.

Hiruzen sighed sadly as he remembered his encounters with Uchiha Shisui; he was a fine young man that loved the village dearly. He would need to inform the council on the Shisui's fate and obviously he would have to come up with a fake story.

**End of Flashback**

Since then he had been subtly teaching Itachi and learning from him and found him to be a suitable candidate to become the Fifth Hokage.

**Uchiha Compound Forest**

A young boy at the age of 12 stood in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by targets that hanged off trees and large boulders. He was fair-skinned and had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair and was spiky in the back, he also had bangs hang on both sides of his face. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts.

He jumped into the air with multiple kunai in his hands and flipped upside down in mid air and began throwing them towards the targets. He even tried throwing some kunai into each other in order to get them to bounce off each other and into the targets.

He landed on the ground and then looked at the 8 targets and sighed when he saw the result. He deactivated his Sharingan, he had only recently activated them and they were only in their single tomoe in each eye. Despite activating it, he never told his parents, not even his older brother Itachi and not even his twin sister Sayuri.

He glared at the unmarked targets, he had only been able to hit two of them and not one of them had been any of the rebounded kunai. Sure they were all easy targets if he just stood still and fired, but to be able to flip in the air and hit them would be incredible.

Just like Itachi.

He fell to his knees and punched the ground in frustration.

'_Damn it!'_ Young Uchiha Sasuke thought, _'Itachi is still so far ahead. No matter how hard I train it never appears that I make up any of the distance.'_

He had always had mixed feelings towards his older brother, he truly did love him and admired him but he couldn't help feel some resentment towards him. Maybe it was because his father paid more attention to Itachi than him. Whenever he achieved something, he would always be compared to Itachi.

Itachi had graduated the academy at age 7, mastered the Sharingan at age 8, passed the Chūnin exam at age 10, joined the ANBU half a year later and became the captain at age 13.

To be compared to someone like that, even though his father never came out and said that he was disappointed, but wasn't it implied whenever he was compared to Itachi. He knew that it wasn't Itachi's fault, he was just a gifted shinobi but Sasuke couldn't help resent him since he would never gain his father's approval unless he surpassed Itachi.

"What are you so angry about Sasuke-chan?" A voice suddenly spoke up from behind him, "You're getting better every time you try it."

Sasuke turned around to see his sister approaching him with her usually annoying grin on her face. Sayuri resembled their mother a lot, she had long black hair that she tied into a pony tail and like him, and she had bangs hanging down the side of her face. Like her brother she wore a short sleeved shirt but unlike Sasuke's, it was black in colour and it had a short collar. She wore red fingerless gloves and red shorts.

"It's not good enough." Sasuke told her bluntly, "I have to get strong enough to defeat Nii-san."

Sayuri sighed, "Why are you so obsessed at becoming stronger than Onii-chan?"

Sasuke scoffed, "It doesn't concern you."

"Whatever." Sayuri shrugged, "I just came to tell you that lunch is ready."

With that she turned around and headed home with Sasuke following a few metres behind her, glowering at her. She didn't understand how he felt. She didn't aspire to surpass Itachi. Their mother adored her and their father was interested in her progress as a Shinobi and he knew why. Sayuri was his only daughter and so it was obvious why he was interested in her development.

Sasuke ceased glowering at his sister and looked away ashamed at himself, why did he take his resentment on his lack of acknowledgment from his father out on them. He didn't have to worry about Sayuri surpassing him since she hadn't activated her Sharingan yet and so he focused on how to surpass Itachi.

So in order to do that he had to discover what areas Itachi were weakest in and then he would have to excel in those areas. The hard part however was finding this information and he subtly went around the clan learning everything he could about Itachi's skills.

It had taken him several years but he finally discovered Itachi's weaker areas and they were Taijutsu, his stamina and his physical strength. That's why he was so good at Genjutsu; he didn't have a high chakra capacity and his Taijutsu was more finesse and speed than power.

In response to discovering this information, he began a heavy workout which he would do before and after the academy. He would do squats, run laps, punch and kick wooden logs, sit ups, push ups, and pull ups all in hope to increase his stamina and strength.

He looked up into the sky as some birds flew over head.

'_One day, I swear I will surpass you Itachi-nii-san.'_

**Naruto's home**

It had been 6 long boring hours since he had started to meditate in order to meet his Zanpakutō spirit and so far he had been unsuccessful. Sitting around for 6 hours was no easy task for him, he had always been a restless person and it took every fibre of his being to maintain his mediative state.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in frustration, "I've had enough!"

He collapsed onto his bed mentally tired before noticing that it was late in the afternoon and he muttered as he begun to feel drowsy, "Damn, this was more exhausting than all of my physical exercises. I think I'm going to have to rest my eyes for a bit."

With that thought Naruto fell into blissful sleep unaware of some major events happening in and out of the village that would involve him.

**Hokage's Office – 8pm**

"Good Kakashi, you're here and right on time." Hiruzen said as Kakashi silently entered the room.

"On time?" Kakashi asked confused taking his eye off his book, "Didn't you say the meeting is at 5?"

"Yeah I told you that because I knew you would be late, and I couldn't be bothered waiting until 11 o'clock for you to finally show up." Hiruzen told him smugly.

Kakashi sighed miserably before taking notice off the others in the room, one in particular. She had short, chin-length brown hair which framed her face and large, brown eyes. She also had two rectangular, purple markings on each of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top, a high waist, light purple apron-skirt under which she wore shorts. She also wore a blue Konoha forehead protector, sandals, and stockings that stopped at her thighs.

"Rin?!... What're you doing here?"

"I was summoned here idiot!" Rin retorted obviously annoyed by the question, "You've become stupid in the times of peace Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked back at his old teammate dully, "Sometimes I miss the fan girl that adored me. You're just mean now!"

Rin's cheeks puffed up slightly as she glared at him for the reminder of how she used to be. The rest of the shinobi in the room all sweat dropped as the two former team mates began bickering.

"Is it just me or do these two seem to fight every time they meet?" Hayate coughed, he had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

The woman next to him, code name Neko, remained silent and she wore porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes - one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wore the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She had the signature ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder and she had purple violet, straight hair reaching down to her waist.

"I swear they bicker worse than children sometimes. It's annoying." Kurenai sighed, she had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Annoying? You can't pay for this kind of entertainment." Asuma chuckled remembering all of the fights they had ever since the 3rd Shinobi War ended. He was a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

"She is the only one that can bring out any emotion from Kakashi. And an emotional Kakashi is a funny Kakashi." Genma pointed amused out chewing on his senbon thoroughly. He had brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard Jōnin outfit and always has his trademark senbon in his mouth. As a Genin, he wore a dark, baggy outfit with a hooded red and black jacket. He also wore a strap around his leg and a stick of sorts in his mouth

"There is so much sexual tension between them." Anko purred with a wicked grin on her face. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. "They really need to just screw each other."

"Like hell we do!" Kakashi and Rin yelled at her simultaneously causing her to chuckle.

"Can you just get on with why we are here, Hokage-sama? This could go on forever." Hayama sighed; he had long dull black hair held in a ponytail. He also has a scar running down the right side of his mouth and pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, albeit his uniform has short sleeves and the traditional red, swirl pattern was only on his left shoulder sleeve. He also wears a pair of fingerless gloves and carries a thin katana strapped horizontally to his back.

"You're right Hayama." Hiruzen agreed, "Kakashi, Rin both of you shut up."

Both Rin and Kakashi fell silent but continued to glare at each other.

Hiruzen released a large puff of smoke from his pipe and explained to the now attentive Jōnin, "First of all, Neko, you can remove your mask. Your request to retire from ANBU has been granted and you will now resume your position as a Jōnin."

Neko removed the cat mask off her face revealing her beautiful face with brown eyes and reddish-purple lipstick.

"Take your vest, Uzuki Yūgao." Hiruzen said as he stood up and tossed the green jacket that had been lying on his desks and she caught it easily.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Yūgao said gratefully.

Hiruzen nodded before sitting back down, "Now the reason I called you all here is because you will all be the Jōnin sensei's for the academy graduates in the next year."

"Why are you telling us this now Hokage-sama?" Kurenai questioned confused, "Isn't it a bit early to be deciding this?"

"I'm afraid not." Hiruzen sighed, "Jiraiya has informed me about an organisation known as Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? What is so important about this organisation?" Asuma asked curiously.

"Akatsuki is a group of S – Ranked criminals. Ten in total. Also at one point, Orochimaru was a part of this group before leaving." Hiruzen explained bracing himself for the explosion from Anko.

Anko flinched hearing the name of her old teacher, and grasped the curse seal that was implanted on the back of her neck. Every time she heard that snake bastards name caused the seal to spike and that split second was enough to freeze her body due to the pain. She remained silent however as everyone in the room already knew about how much she detested her former teacher.

Hiruzen was quite surprised that Anko didn't speak up and decided to continue, "Currently they aren't ready to immobilise yet, and Jiraiya expects that it could possibly take up to four years. However it is there targets that are the most worrying thing about them. They are going to try and capture the 9 Jinchūriki and remove their Biju's."

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked seriously with a steely look in his eyes and Hiruzen mentally smirked when he saw the same look in Rin's eyes. He knew that even though they didn't have much interaction with Minato's son, they wouldn't hesitate to give up their lives for him.

"Yes, in a few years, Naruto will be in grave danger."

"So what are we going to do about it old man?" Asuma asked his father.

"If Naruto passes the exam in a year, then he is going to be paired up with the others that passed. So that means that not only will Naruto need to be ready to deal with them, but the others who graduate will need to be ready as well. So that is why I'm going to change up the end of year exam."

"How so?" Kurenai asked interested.

Hiruzen grinned and explained.

**Land of Water**

"**Get up you lazy ass! You're finally free and all you want to do is sleep! You've had too much of that!"**

A young man's eyes suddenly shot open from the voice that had pierced his ears and he quickly looked around to see that he was near a large lake. He was an adult male with a young, child-like face and body structure, a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink pupil-less eyes and what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He was small in stature and wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wore a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wore a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"How did I get here?" He muttered to himself.

"**We are the borders of the Land of Water."** A voice said in his head.

"Isobu, is that you?"

"**So we can finally communicate once again. It's about time."** Isobu, the three tailed turtle informed him.

"Communicate again? Oh that's right." The man finally remembered, "That damn Madara took control of us."

"**Good to see you remember Yagura."** Isobu told him, **"We were lucky to get away, if it wasn't for Madara thinking you were going to die from your wounds given to you by ****Mei Terumi.**** Thanks to him removing the Genjutsu, I was able to take control and get us out of there."**

"I owe you one then Isobu." Yagura replied as he stood up and began to think of how to get back at Madara.

"**Got any ideas?"**

Yagura grinned slightly, "Yeah, but first I need to train and get stronger. After that I will gather the other 8 to help me defeat Akatsuki."

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto's eyes groggily opened from the light and then turned his body over trying to find a comfortable spot on the grass... Wait grass!

Naruto sat up sharply and glanced around to see that he was sitting on a small field of grass just outside the walls of Konoha.

"How the hell did I get here?"

He had asked himself that question out loud and was startled when someone answered it.

"So I finally get to meet you Naru-chan."

Naruto spun around since the voice came from behind me and his eyes widened when he saw who it was,

"K-Kaa-san?"

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**I've got to say I'm surprised by the number of people choosing Sayuri as Naruto's pairing when I've given her little 'screen time' so far. There has also a lot of support coming in for Yūgao to be Naruto's sensei. Poll is up on profile for Naruto's pairing so please vote.**


	3. Naruto meets his Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto**

**Okay so I have decided to incorporate Hollowfication into this story and in this chapter you get a small overview of how it came about. It won't be until the sequel that I will show how it all came about in extreme detail. So there will be a flashback in the Sequel that will show you all Uzumaki Akane her father and her little brother Ataru and the confrontations that took place.**

**I will add in 2 OC's who will be enemies of Naruto and each one will have the abilities of some of the Espada from Bleach. So recommended what 2 Espada Resurrección's you want the two OC's to wield.**

**_Final Vote tally:_**

**Sayuri = 40**

**Fu = 15**

**Samui = 8**

**Sakura = 4**

**Temari = 4**

**Hana = 3**

**Tenten = 2**

**Yugito = 2**

**Ino = 0**

**Also Naruto's sensei will be Yūgao.**

**Chapter 3 – Naruto meets his Zanpakutō**

"K-Kaa-san?" Naruto said in shock as he stared into the woman's face that stood only a few metres away from him. While he couldn't see her hair due to the hood covering it but her face and eyes completely resembled his mothers. He had looked over the picture enough to completely memorise her face. Covering her entire body was a blood red coat which blocked Naruto's vision of the rest of her body.

The woman chuckled sadly at Naruto's question and informed him, "I'm sorry Naru-chan but I am not your mother." With that the woman removed the hood off her head revealing long black hair.

"I see." Naruto said sadly, the rising hope that had enveloped him at the chance of meeting his mother had evaporated. "Then who are you?"

"I am _." The woman said causing Naruto to blink in confusion, "Sorry I didn't catch that."

The beautiful black haired woman pouted sadly, "I see. You're not ready to hear my name. No matter I guess, until you can hear it just call me oba-chan."

"Okay..." Naruto said slowly, "But you never said where we were."

"You don't know?" She asked confused, "This is your inner world of course."

Naruto's eyes widened in excitement and exclaimed excitedly, "Really?"

Seeing the woman nod, realisation set in Naruto's eyes and he shouted whilst pointing at her dramatically, "Then you're my Zanpakutō?"

With a grin, the woman nodded, "Yep that's me."

With a frown, Naruto asked, "Why do you look like my Kaa-chan?"

His Zanpakutō shrugged, "I don't know. Why do you have whisker marks and blonde hair? I am who I am."

Naruto folded his arms across his chest as a thoughtful look formed on his face and his tongue stuck slightly out of his lips showing how hard he was concentrating. He didn't have much time to think when he was suddenly embraced tightly.

"Kawaii!" The woman squealed slightly as she hugged Naruto tightly. The expression on his was just far too cute for her to resist. Naruto blushed heavily when he felt his face being pressed into her modest sized breasts. Being hugged, the comfort that it brought, he had never experienced something like this in his life and so he allowed himself to enjoy it. He also noticed that she wore a black Shihakushō underneath her blood red cloak.

"So are you going to lend me your power?" Naruto asked after she ended the hug.

"Of course I will." She replied happily, "However until you know my name, you won't be able to use them."

"How do I hear your name?" Naruto wondered, "And why is this my inner world?" He hesitated for a moment before asking, "And where is the Kyūbi?"

His Zanpakutō laughed which Naruto thought sounded really beautiful and a peaceful feeling washed over him. With amusement clear in her voice she asked him, "You ask a lot of questions don't you Naru-chan?"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and shut his mouth tightly as he remembered all the people that had forbidden him from asking questions. The long black haired woman seemed to notice this and told him comfortingly, "It's okay to ask questions Naru-chan. You can ask me as many as you want and I will answer them all."

Naruto nodded gratefully with a small sincere smile and allowed the Zanpakutō to continue, "To hear my name your resolve has to be set and you have to get to know me. My name means power and it isn't something that can simply be handed to you. Before I answer your other questions, answer this one. Why do you want my power?"

"To get stronger." Naruto told her firmly.

"Strong enough to do what?" His Zanpakutō questioned him, "What are you going to do with that strength? Why do you want it in the first place? To make the villagers pay for everything they have done to you? Do you want to protect this village to make your parents proud of you? Or do you just want to fight and get stronger?"

Naruto frowned and looked away from her as he questions poured through his head and found that he was unable to answer any of them. He couldn't deny that a large part of him hated the village, but there were some people inside this village that he cherished. His parents as well died protecting him, so shouldn't he follow their will and protect the village?

"This is why you can't hear my name Naruto." The Zanpakutō said seriously, "You're resolve is all over the place and you won't be able to hear it until you sort that out."

Naruto didn't reply and the Zanpakutō continued answering her wielder's previous questions, "The reason why your Inner World is the forest in the outskirts of Konoha is because it is where you feel most safe. Animals don't judge you and you don't have to look over your shoulder for someone to hurl insults or hurt you."

Naruto nodded in agreement. He did enjoy getting outside of the walls and away from all the cold looks given to him by the people of the village. He of course was completely unaware of the ANBU that watched over him whenever he left the village walls.

"As for the Kyūbi... I wouldn't worry about him yet. He is safely behind the seal. However I have to warn you Naru-chan, you are able to draw on the Kyūbi's chakra which will greatly increase your abilities. But there is a downside to it. The more often you draw upon his power the weaker the seal gets."

"I see." Naruto muttered, "So it is best not to use that damned fox's chakra."

"Theoretically, yes." His Zanpakutō told him, "It is possible though that you will access the Kyūbi's chakra without meaning it, so you must be careful of your emotions."

"I don't understand." Naruto stated in confusion, "How could I access it if I don't want to?"

"The way that your father sealed the Kyūbi into you allows for his chakra to continuously mix with your own. This is part of the reason why you have such a large amount of chakra. However, because your emotions can sometimes pull out an extra bit of chakra but with that you may also subconsciously grab some of the Kyūbi's chakra." Naruto's 'oba-chan' explained to him.

Naruto shook his head fiercely, "I don't need his power! Can you prevent this, dattebayo?!"

His Zanpakutō shook her head, "No I cannot. When you access the Kyūbi's chakra it will overtake mine and your Zanpakutō will shatter."

"Shatter?" Naruto gasped in disbelief, "Does that mean that you will die if I use Kyūbi's chakra?"

His oba-chan chuckled beautifully, "No silly boy. Repairing your Zanpakutō is a piece of cake. As long as the handle remains then I can repair the blade easily. If the handle is destroyed then you will need to get a new katana for me to channel my power into."

"So yours and Kyūbi's chakra don't mix very well then." Naruto summarised.

"That is correct." She replied, "Now while it's been fun to talk to you my dear Naru-chan... I think it is about time that you get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You have all those big books to read and I know just how much you_ love_ reading." The woman grinned teasingly at him.

"Shut up..." Naruto muttered, "I'll talk to you later then."

"One more for the road Naru-chan!" His oba-chan squealed and wrapped him up in another tight hug much to his embarrassment.

**Hidden Sound Village**

In a small dark laboratory with candles used as lights was a tall man with an extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He wore plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings.

This creepy looking man was the S-Class criminal from Konoha, Orochimaru.

Standing only a few feet behind him was his most trusted servant. The man wore a pair of black rimmed circular glasses and he had onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, kept in a ponytail that extended to his upper back, and his bangs framed both sides of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. This was Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto.

"Another failure!" Orochimaru hissed furiously and formed the tiger seal and the body that lay on a desk burst into flames. "Hollowfication is so unstable!"

In his research he had come across some cells of the Arrancar clan. It was only a small clan and it was rarely known, in fact most people didn't know them because they were dwarfed by the Uzumaki clan. They were natural enemies but nobody knew why, well all except him. Apparently the younger brother of Uzumaki Akane, Uzumaki Ataru grew frustrated in his lack of development compared to his older sister and with the pressure of being the son of the founder devised a way to make himself stronger quickly.

Unfortunately while he knew most of the information he was missing the key components to discovering just how to perfect the Hollowfication.

He captured a fellow member of the Uzumaki clan that had recently unlocked his Kekkei t_ō_ta and began experimenting on him. Orochimaru didn't know the specifics but somehow Ataru managed to turn the member into a monster known as a Hollow. Ataru then proceeded to seal the Hollow within his body and gained a large boost of chakra by summoning a mask onto his face. However Ataru was a constant disappointment to his father for his lack of skill with fūinjutsu and made the mistake of using the Eight Trigrams Seal. The seal granted him access to the Hollow's power but the seal steadily weakened every time he put on the mask.

He had managed to keep his new power hidden for months before Akane finally discovered her little brother's new power. A confrontation ensured between the two siblings and even with the Hollow mask, Ataru was no match for Akane's Shikai. When their father learnt of Ataru's new power and experiments and ordered for him to be executed. He stabbed his son through the heart but instead of dying, the Hollow within enveloped him and turned him into a humanoid version of the monster.

It had been dubbed as a Vasto Lorde and it stronger than Akane's Shikai and if it wasn't for the reinforcements from Konoha including one Senju Hashirama then the Uzumaki clan may have been overpowered by its wrath. A few followers that were loyal to Ataru managed to get the defeated Vasto Lorde out of there and for the next few years they were never seen again.

This was the most maddening part of the information that Orochimaru had gathered over the years because he knew nothing with what happened until Ataru and Akane met once more. Ataru had dubbed himself as 'Arrancar Ataru' discarding his Uzumaki name and had regained his human form and had his own Zanpakutō. On that day, Resurrección and Bankai had been revealed to the world for the first time and on that day, both fighters lost their lives. It was a battle on the scale of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama however due to the secretive nature of the Uzumaki clan, not many knew about it.

Even now, both powers, Zanpakutō and Hollowfication were pretty much extinct and the Snake Sannin desperately wanted to recreate it with the few cells he had collected. A Shinobi that had the power of the Zanpakutō and Hollowfication would be the ultimate creation. Then when he got his hands on the Sharingan he could follow up by gaining those powers and become indestructible in the field of battle.

It was much easier said than done though as the Hollowfication process just seemed to destroy the soul that went under it.

"I have little DNA left..." Orochimaru informed Kabuto.

"Perhaps this is an experiment that simply can't be done, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto bluntly asked. He was the only one among the Snake's servants that could speak his opinion to the Sannin without have to worry about his life.

Orochimaru licked his lips with his long disgusting tongue and replied smoothly, "With the things that I have done and seen... Nothing is impossible. I need an Uzumaki for my test subject; it's obvious now that no one but them can Hollowfy."

"Will you use Karin?" Kabuto asked skeptically.

Orochimaru shook his head, "Not if I don't have to. Her abilities are much too useful to risk killing her now. There is one in Konoha but he is the Kyūbi Jinchūriki and it would be difficult to capture him, so no, we won't use him either. We will just have to search for any other survivors."

Kabuto nodded, "I'll send the word to our scouts before I head back to Konoha."

"Good then go!" Orochimaru ordered and Kabuto vanished using the Shunshin no jutsu.

Orochimaru grinned, _'Only a year and a half until I am ready to switch bodies again. The Sharingan will be in my possession soon.'_

**Konoha**

Two weeks had passed since Naruto had communicated with his Zanpakutō's spirit and begun his new resolve to his training. He had abandoned his old orange jumpsuit after his Zanpakutō declared that she would never lend him power f he continued to wear that hideous outfit. So now he simply wore a white shirt with an orange swirl in the middle and black pants with his sheathed Katana strapped to left side of his hip.

He had read all three books thoroughly especially the parts about the foundation of the Leaf Village in hopes of learning about his enemy, Uchiha Madara. Unfortunately there hadn't been much useful information and instead more focused on the previous wars and shinobi that became legends in them.

His skill in kunai and shuriken throwing had increased and was now capable of hitting a bullseye on an unmoving target 9 times out of 10. Considering that two weeks ago he could never hit the bullseye he considered that a major improvement. Also he had learnt the Leaf Balancing Chakra control exercise that the class had learnt but he had conveniently been left out. After completing the exercise, he thought that was it but his Zanpakutō told him that he had to keep the leaf there while moving. He still hadn't fully mastered it yet.

As for his training in wielding a katana it was very slow progressing. He could only practise basic swings and listen to the advice given to him by his Zanpakutō. Of course all she knew was how to wield her powers not how to wield a basic katana.

Naruto released a deep breath as he stood outside the entrance of the academy and knowing this was his last chance to become a shinobi he walked in determined. He hoped that he would have a teacher that was professional enough to not deliberately sabotage his education just because of the Kyūbi.

He entered the classroom to see that only one person was earlier than he was and quietly walked up to one of the desks at the back. He wasn't interested in socialising and it seemed that the other boy wasn't either.

Uchiha Sasuke glanced at the boy that came in but didn't pay him any mind, his mind was too focused on the events of last week.

**Flashback – One Week Ago**

_He sat at the table patiently waiting for his dinner that his mother had cooked for the family. The lounge room was room that held the dinner table. It was a large rectangular table but it was close to the floor and they sat on cushions instead of chairs. _

_At the top of the table, signalling that he was the head of the house sat stiffly was his father. __Fugaku had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back._

_Sitting on the left side of the table closest to Fugaku was his older brother Itachi and he was sitting just as stiffly. Itachi had onyx eyes, and his jet-black hair was pulled back with red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. He had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. Itachi's most distinguishing feature however was the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes._

_He sat to Itachi's right at bottom left corner of the table and opposite him was his twin sister Sayuri and unlike their brother and father, she was quite relaxed. _

_Only moments later did his mother, Mikoto walked with a large pot full of curry and rice and placed it in the middle of the table. His mother __was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it.__ She sat on the cushion between Fugaku and Sayuri._

"_How was your last mission Itachi?" Fugaku asked his eldest son while scooping some curry and rice from the pot and placing it in his bowl. "Did you have any troubles?"_

_Itachi calmly shook his head, "No Tou-san. All went according to plan."_

_Fugaku nodded approvingly as the rest of the family began to get their share of the curry._

"_Did you have fun with Hinata-chan today Sayuri-chan?" Mikoto asked her daughter pleasantly. _

_Sayuri nodded happily, "Yes I did. We went to go see Kiba-kun and sparred a little."_

_Sayuri had become friends with Hinata a few years ago when her father and Hinata's father had an important meeting. While Sayuri was outgoing and cheery, Hinata was timid and shy, so Sayuri made it her mission to get the Hyuuga girl's confidence up. Hinata was still quite shy but she had a bit more confidence in herself thanks to Sayuri's influence. _

"_The Inuzuka..." Fugaku muttered thoughtfully._

_Sayuri nodded after taking a spoonful of curry and replied, "Yeah he is my best friend."_

"_Perhaps we should organise an arranged marriage between the two of you." Fugaku suggested causing Mikoto to roll her eyes full well knowing that Fugaku truly didn't mean it. Despite being the head of the clan, he wouldn't force any of his children into a political marriage. He loved them to much even if he didn't show it enough._

_Itachi frowned slightly at the suggestion unsure if his father meant it or not. He loved the village and would put its safety before the reputation of the clan however he loved his little brother and sister more than even the village. He wouldn't allow either of them to be forced into a loveless marriage._

"_No way!" Sayuri protested horrified. "He may be my best friend but I don't want to marry him!"_

"_Just a thought." Fugaku replied simply._

"_Your tou-san won't force you into a political marriage." Mikoto told her daughter reassuringly._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at her statement. Not that he really cared, but he knew that while Itachi and Sayuri would get to marry whoever they wanted, he believed that he would be married off for political reasons. _

"_What did you do today Sasuke?" Itachi questioned his younger brother trying to steer away from the previous conversation._

_Sasuke just shrugged and said, "Training." He then went back to focusing on his curry._

_Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly but accepted his answer and went back to his own food. Mikoto frowned and observed her youngest son with concern, he was quite anti social and it worried her. Sayuri scowled at her twin, she had offered for him to come along with her today yet Sasuke refused. In fact, whenever she asked him if he wanted to come he would say no and all he would do is train. She knew that they had to be strong for the reputation of their clan but didn't Sasuke realise that he needed to have fun once in a while? He couldn't train all the time._

_Fugaku nodded approvingly however, "You begin your final year at the academy in a week. As representation of our clan I expect you both to be at the top."_

"_Yes tou-san." The twins muttered._

_While Sasuke didn't have the natural talent that Itachi seemed to possess, Fugaku could see that Sasuke had a different trait to Itachi and that was his determination. He remembered the time when he had Sasuke and Sayuri both try the __Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu and how both of them had failed. It was a year later when Sayuri finally released the satisfactory level for an Uchiha and he knew that she only spent one day a week trying to perfect it. Sasuke on the other hand kept trying over and over again for a week and perfected it. On that day Fugaku knew that his youngest son had the right attitude to become an elite shinobi and Uchiha and was confident he would do it. _

_Just as Fugaku was about to ask Sasuke a question about his training, a question that would have made Sasuke feel as if he was being acknowledged by his father, there was a knock on the door. Fugaku closed his mouth and got up to check who was interrupting their dinner and he was quite surprised to see the Hokage._

"_Hokage-sama..." Fugaku said in disbelief, "I wasn't expecting you."_

_Hiruzen nodded apologetically, "I apologise for coming over at such an hour but I have important business to discuss with Itachi."_

_Fugaku graciously allowed the Hokage into the house but with a frown he couldn't help ask, "If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama but why didn't you just summon him?"_

_Hiruzen smiled kindly at the head of the Uchiha clan, "True but sometimes I enjoy getting out and stretching my legs." His face suddenly became serious, "Besides this is important and I thought it best for your whole family to hear."_

_Fugaku nodded and led the Hokage into the lounge where both Mikoto and Itachi immediately stood and bowed politely in greeting. Sasuke and Sayuri however remained at the table looking at the Hokage in awe. The two of them were completely shocked to see the Hokage in their own house._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt you family dinner Mikoto..." The Hokage said remorsefully, "But there is something important that I have to discuss with Itachi and want you two to hear it." He then nodded politely to the two youngest Uchiha with a smile and said, "Your two youngest are welcome to hear as well."_

"_What is it you wish to discuss with me Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked emotionlessly already slipping into mission mode._

"_I'm here to tell you, Uchiha Itachi, age 17, ANBU Captain, that I am taking you out of the ANBU." The Hokage declared shocking the occupants in the room._

_Sasuke and Sayuri looked at each with wide eyes shocked that the Hokage was sacking their older brother._

_Itachi just remained emotionless and waited for the Hokage's reasoning although he had to admit that he had been surprised. Had he done something wrong? He wasn't aware of it._

_Mikoto was glancing between Itachi and the Hokage, concern enveloping her for her eldest child._

_Fugaku was furious. How dare the Hokage come here and remove his eldest son, the pride of the Uchiha clan, from his position as ANBU Captain. Before the Kyūbi had struck, tension was beginning to rise between the Uchiha clan and the Konoha elders and if Minato hadn't reported a final message explaining what happened when the Kyūbi attack who knows what would have happened. Both the Uchiha and Konoha elders had agreed on some new principals which gave the Uchiha a bit more freedom. Now he was starting to regret agreeing to the terms._

"_What is the meaning of this Hokage-sama?!" He said furiously._

_Hiruzen calmly raised a hand indicating for Fugaku to calm down and allow him to explain, "The reason for this is because you need to focus on the next part of your training."_

"_What do you mean by 'the next part of my training?'" Itachi asked and not even he could hide the confusion in his voice._

_The rest of the family remained quiet while Fugaku thought with wide eyes, 'What training could he possibly for be talking about for an ANBU Captain? The only rankings higher are Sanin and... No he couldn't possibly mean...?'_

"_You will take up the post of Jōnin and begin learning from me." The Hokage answered him, "For you see Uchiha Itachi, I am naming you my successor. You will be the Fifth Hokage."_

_Silence ensured through the house..._

**End of Flashback**

At the time like the rest of his family, he had been ecstatic that Itachi would become the fifth Hokage but looking back on it he could remember the look in his father's eye.

They were full of pride...

... Pride for Itachi...

... And now all Sasuke could think was... _'How am I supposed to surpass him now?'_

It no longer mattered how strong he became, Itachi was now at the highest level a shinobi could reach. He was going to a Kage... and for the rest of his life; Sasuke was going to be compared to him no matter what he accomplished. Itachi would be the first ever Uchiha Hokage and would be in the history books forever as they greatest ever Uchiha, while he would remain unknown.

Granted Itachi wouldn't become the fifth Hokage for several years yet as he still had much training to do and the Hokage wanted him to get a bit older and a bit more wiser before taking on the responsibility.

There was one thing for Sasuke to accomplish though. With Itachi becoming the Hokage, it meant that he was the next in line to become the head of the Uchiha clan. He would never stop trying to surpass Itachi if only for his own personal pride but he would make sure that he became the best ever Uchiha clan head in history.

While Sasuke was thinking about his own issues, Naruto took the chance to look around the room and eventually notice the symbol on the back of the boy's blue jumper.

Naruto's eyes narrowed for a moment as he recognised it, _'The symbol of the Uchiha.'_

He knew that Madara had been abandoned by the Uchiha clan but that didn't matter to Naruto, he didn't want anything to do with the Uchiha's.

**You like it, Review it. Don't like it, don't read it. See areas that need improvement, Review it and tell me.**

**The next chapter is the start of the academy. Next chapter will be a summary like format with some dialogue between some classmates. I know you all wouldn't want me to spend too much time on Naruto's journey through the academy. So the academy will start and end in the next chapter.**

**Also as you can see, Naruto isn't too keen on having anything to do with the Uchiha clan, so that is the first hurdle that needs to be overcome for Naruto to be paired with Sayuri. For all those that are concerned that this will be an immediate Naruto/Sayuri pairing well it won't be. It will be slow moving.**

**Well even though Naruto doesn't know the name of his Zanpakutō, most of you have already guessed it in your reviews so I hold the suspense and answer... Yes it is Engetsu.**

**So that means that Naruto will learn Getsuga Tensho... (Pause for groans and furious retorts)... Don't worry, Naruto will not just spam Getsuga Tensho for the whole story, he will have plenty of variety. Kind of similar in a way aren't they, Naruto and Ichigo that is. Naruto spam's Clones, Ichigo spam's Bankai. Naruto spam's Rasengan, Ichigo spam's Getsuga Tensho.**

**So according to Engetsu, Kyūbi's chakra causes Naruto's Zanpakutō to break. It would take two tails of Kyūbi's chakra to cause the handle to break. Now of course it is revealed in Bleach that if a Bankai breaks then it is never the same and irreparable. The only option is to somehow reforge it, so I wonder what will happen if Naruto uses Kyūbi's chakra whilst in Bankai... well you will have to wait until the sequel for that to be answered.**

**I hope you liked the small interaction from the Uchiha family and Sasuke's doubts about getting acknowledged by his father. However as you just read, Fugaku does acknowledge Sasuke but just hasn't voiced it to him yet.**

**Also there will be no bashing in this story. **

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q:** My biggest hope as of right now is that you don't bash any characters, it's childish and immature and I somehow doubt that a writer of your skill is going to lower himself to that level. And is that Engetsu?_

_You'll plan to bash Kakashi and Rin?_

_**A:**__ There will definitely be no bashing of any characters. I don't know where this is coming from but from what I understand it cropped up during the Rin/Kakashi interaction. Kakashi is my favourite character so he definitely won't be bashed, and I didn't bring back Rin just to bash her. The reason why Kakashi is so aloof in canon is because he lost everyone but with Rin still alive, he has someone that can bring out the emotions that he locks away. Both will be very important in the story. And yes it is Engetsu._

_**Q:**__ Kushina is his Zanpakutō?_

_**A:**__ No sorry, it's Engetsu._

_**Q:**__ What skills will Sayuri have to surprise Sasuke and Itachi?_

_**A:**__ I won't answer that just yet._

_**Q:**__ Will Naruto learn Fuinjutsu and Chakra Chains from his mother? Will Naruto learn from his father after his mother? _

_**A:**__ Nope cause as seen in this chapter it isn't his mother._

_**Q:**__ Will there be other 6 OC characters that are related to the Uzumaki's and Zanpakutō's?_

_**A:**__ By name and history they will be revealed but Naruto is the last Zanpakutō user._

_**Q:**__ Will you have sequel to this story where Naruto attains Bankai?_

_**A:**__ Yes._

_**Q:**__ Good chapter the ending has me wondering is Kushina Naruto Zanpakutō spirit or it like canon?_

_**A:**__ He will meet his mother and father in a similar way to canon._


End file.
